


A Bit Queasy

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: The Next Generation: Avengers Offspring [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Morning Sickness, Pregnant! Darcy, mentions of vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Pregnant Darcy gets kidnapped. Turns out morning sickness can be all day sickness!
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Series: The Next Generation: Avengers Offspring [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143161
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	A Bit Queasy

“Really? Again?” The guard’s nose wrinkled in disgust seeing the pile of puke on the floor of Darcy’s cell. Darcy glared at him from her slumped position on the hard cot. 

“I told ya. That’s what you get for kidnapping a sick woman,” she grumbled, closing her eyes as waves of nausea returned. 

She’d love to kick his ass, but had no energy or desire to move and risk puking again. Turned out, being pregnant with a super soldier’s baby was rather hard on a woman’s body. She was playing it off like it was a bad flu bug for their protection. 

With a huff, the guard shoved her meal through the bars and left, declaring loudly how he had the worst job. 

Darcy zoned out for a while and found herself being gently shaken awake.

“Darce? Honey? Are you alright?”

She opened her eyes to find herself looking up at her husband’s worried face. 

“Steve,” she sighed. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just really queasy. I scared them all away with my puking.” She chuckled weakly. 

Steve looked distressed, and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her out of the prison and towards the waiting quintet. 

“I’ll get you to medical as soon as possible. You could be seriously sick.”

She grinned up at him. 

“Well, would it ease your mind if I tell you I already know why I’ve been so sick? They snatched me before I could tell you.” 

Darcy rested her hand on her lower abdomen and smiled tenderly up at him.

“Steve, sweetie, we’re going to have a baby.”

For the rest of her life, she would never forget the utter shock and joy that lit up his face at that moment.


End file.
